


To Trouble (6x01 episode tag)

by allofspace



Series: Season Six Fix(es) [4]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofspace/pseuds/allofspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate version of Louis, Jessica, and Harvey getting high in the office together. Pure fluff and garbage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Trouble (6x01 episode tag)

**Author's Note:**

> PS i am open to requests for Fixes, if there's a scene you want an alternate marvey version for! Visit me on tumblr, I'm allofspace :)

Harvey couldn’t really believe he was here. Of course, he believed he was here in this office late at night, no weirdness there. No the weird part was that he was high, and that Jessica and Louis were both high with him. It felt good. He hadn’t felt good in a long time. 

“Do you ever not quote a movie?” asked Jessica.

Harvey obviously couldn’t help but reply with another quote. It made him miss Mike though. If Mike were here when Harvey let loose a Breakfast Club reference he’d probably be up on the desk doing the exact dance. 

It’s then Louis chooses to return and he’s babbling on about inappropriate relationships and Harvey is giggling like a schoolgirl. He’s got the best secret and no one’s got a clue. 

“What’s so funny?” Louis demands. His attempt at seriousness through the haze of weed makes Harvey laugh even more. 

“I probably beat you all at inappropriate relationships,” Harvey says, still laughing. 

“What?” Louis asks, horrified. He lowers his voice, “Did you defile Donna?” Louis looks personally affronted and Harvey can’t help but snort.

“Oh my god, Louis. Defile? Jesus.”

Jessica is sitting silent with a smirk on her face. When she finally speaks, she says “Come on then, Harvey. If you’re not talking about Donna then who?”

And it’s not fair because Jessica doesn’t seem nearly as high as he is. She looks too calm, but maybe that’s the biggest difference there could possibly be. 

“I’m in love with someone!” Harvey yells, like that’s the big secret. He’s laughing even more at the admission. He’s never spoken about it before and it feels so damn good. Every fiber of his being is humming and he feels like he wants to shout it from rooftops and forgets why he never told people this before. Told persons. One person, really. 

“Who cares?” Louis scoffed. “You probably fall in love with every woman you pass on the street.”

“Nuh uh,” Harvey replied petulantly. “He’s really probably the only one, you know?” He sighs as if reminiscing about lost love, and actually he sort of is. 

When he looks back to Jessica and Louis, because they are far too quiet now, he’s met with interesting expressions. Louis’ face is contorted into a very peculiar position, one Harvey has only seen a couple of times. It’s the one that gives him 3 chins and makes him like a really ugly Chihuahua. Jessica has a huge grin on her face with an eyebrow raised higher than he’s ever seen. 

“What?” Harvey asks, wondering why they’ve been shocked into silence. Or maybe Jessica’s look is more of a knowing Cheshire cat grin. 

Louis looks at Jessica. “Do you…? Who he’s talking…?” Louis doesn’t seem to be able to finish any of his questions. 

“Yeah, Louis. I think you do too,” Jessica says. 

And Louis starts actually counting on his fingers, like he’s going through a list. He hits number four and gasps. Staring at his hand then at Jessica then at Harvey and his hand again. 

“You’re in love with Mike!” Louis declares.

And Harvey’s face heats up, and the buzz must be wearing off because, yeah wait, this was definitely supposed to be top secret and not truth or dare type secret where you’re dying to tell anyway. 

“No,” Harvey tries to laugh it off. “Don’t be… I was just. I don’t know what I was saying.” He knows he’s back-peddling and he just hopes Louis is high enough for it to work. He has a feeling he doesn’t need to worry about Jessica, because damn she’s perceptive and probably knew he loved Mike before he even knew it himself.

Apparently taking pity on Harvey, Jessica swiftly changed topics. 

“Enough of that then, how are we going to save this firm?”

And of course that’s all Louis needs to start spouting ridiculous ideas that will definitely not work. But Harvey shoots Jessica a nod in appreciation. 

With any luck, this whole thing will be a blur to Louis in the morning. But the next morning, Harvey sighs defeated as he reads a folded up note left by Louis. 

Mike and Harvey sitting in a tree…

And Harvey does not need to read the rest before he crumples it up to throw it in the trash. If Harvey was to count all the fuck-ups in his life, he thinks admitting something personal to Louis like this is at least in the top 5. 

“Donna,” Harvey says over the intercom. “Get me something to blackmail Louis with. Fast.”

It makes everything feel a little bit normal, but this is going to have to be on the back-burner. Because he needs to save his firm. And he also sort of wants to save Mike. Not that he’s about to admit it any time soon.


End file.
